Objectives: To establish a DERC Core that will offer services for analysis of a wide variety of mouse models. 1. Glucose Homeostasis: Monitoring of glucose levels, Intraperitoneal glucose tolerance tests (IPGTTs), insulin tolerance tests (ITTs). 2. Energy Homeostasis: Feeding behavior, body composition, oxygen consumption and activity monitoring. 3. Vascular Studies: Blood pressure measurements by tail blood pressure cuffs and by telemetry.